2 Short 4 Love
by Mayuri
Summary: Just a short story about how the love of two slimes quickly ends in a tragedy.


**2 Short 4 Love**

It was getting breezy in the hills of Henesys. The soft wind brushed against a slime's head, as he laid on the grass enjoying the peaceful weather. His name was Dundun, and he was an average slime, just like most others. So this is how it began. Dundun had his eyes closed, as he was starting to nap happily. His slime bubble bobbed in the wind. Suddenly, a soft surface harshly brushed up against him and knocked him off balance.

"Owie..." Dundun groaned he was lying with his face on the grass.

Dundun slowly opened his teary bright eyes and rolled back upright. He slowly made out a bright green jelly-like substance lying beside him. It slowly rolled back up, and its movement startled him.

"Ohhh..." murmured the substance.

Dundun slowly realized that the substance was a slime like him. But it was a female, as he could tell by the extravagantly long eyelashes and larger slime bubble.

"RUN!" the female slime yelled, and hooked her slime bubble around his and dragged him along while she was hopping down the fields.

"Aahh-ah-ah-ah," yelped out Dundun as he was dragged along the ground. "Sorry to interrupt but who are you and what are you doing?!?!"

"Oh I forgot my manners. My name is Tonton and I'm dragging you along BECAUSE THERE'S A HUMAN RIGHT BEHIND US TRYING TO HUNT US DOWN! Now less talking, more running!" said the female slime.

Dundun blushed, as he checked her out. "Oh... well... My name's Dundun. Where are you from... you look good--"

"Start running!!" yelled Tonton.

Dundun quickly bobbed along with Tonton and turned around to see who was chasing them. He gasped, as the human who was chasing them was closer than he thought he was. He looked like a level 20 or so Magician. He was waving his staff at them, trying to whack them.

Tonton bobbed too far and tripped and rolled over. The Magician took this opportunity and shot an Energy Bolt at her, which missed by a few millimeters but the surrounding force from the attack knocked her back. The Magician looked as if he was going to make a final move and raised his staff high up above him.

"Back off!" yelled Dundun but the Magician didn't seem to understand since he didn't speak slime language. He ignored Dundun and aimed at Tonton, who was still lying on the ground injured.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Dundun quickly with all his energy shot out a squishy liquid out of his mouth right at the Magician's face.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" yelled out the human. The squishy liquid landed right on his eyes and started to deteriorate them.

Dundun wrapped his slime bubble around Tonton's and dragged her along and went behind a large orange plant.

"Are you okay?" whispered Dundun.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you. I just got a little bruised, that's all,"said Tonton.

They stared into each other's eyes. They felt mesmerized at each other's gaze and both started blushing.

"So... Um--" Tonton was cut off. Dundun kissed her, and Tonton grew as red as a red slime.

"Let's be together..." said Dundun, and Tonton stuttered at the sudden proposal, but gladly agreed.

They left the grassy fields, with their slime bubbles wrapped around each others. Suddenly, they saw a shadow in front of them, covering their own. They quickly turned around, and saw the Magician again, fuming after Dundun's attack. The Magician tried to whack the slimes, but Dundun pushed Tonton the other way while he rolled the opposite way to dodge the attack. The Magician quickly aimed at Dundun. Dundun saw a blue light of a Magic Claw generating at the tip of the Magician's staff, and knew he was finished.

"I wish we had more time--" The flash of blue light was the last thing Dundun ever saw.

"Dundun!!" yelled out Tonton, as she bursted into tears. "Yeah, I wish we had more time." She met the same fate as Dundun and was obliterated by the blue light.

All of what the slimes dropped were both slime bubbles, that flown in the air and landed beside each other, wrapped together.

"Cool! Two slime bubble in one go!" said the Magician.


End file.
